1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mailboxes, and more particularly, to movable mailbox trays that are inserted into a mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mailboxes which include movable trays that are inserted into a mailbox are well known in the art. More specifically, the prior art discloses mailboxes having movable, insertable trays in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,385 of Phipps et al which discloses an extendable mailbox tray that is made from a foldable sheet material that can be selectively folded to accommodate a particular mailbox; 4,896,827 of Economou which discloses a sliding mail tray that is tethered to the mailbox door and is pulled out when the door is opened; 4,932,587 of Robbins which discloses an insertable, slidable tray that is tilted to permit mail to slide downward and outward; and Des. 292,539 of Harlow et al which discloses a design for a slidable tray insert for a mailbox.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates that is well known to use an insertable tray into a mailbox, there are problems associated with the prior art mailbox inserts. A key problem with conventional mailbox inserts is the manner of sliding action of the trays as they move out of and into the mailbox. The sliding action is impeded by a relatively high coefficient of sliding friction that is present between the material comprising the tray insert and the material comprising the interior floor of the mailbox. The frictional forces developed inhibit a smooth sliding action of the tray outward from the interior of the mailbox housing. Moreover, frictional force opposing a smooth sliding action is significantly dependent upon the weight of the mail present in the slidable tray. The frictional force opposing smooth sliding is proportional to the weight exerted on the sliding surfaces. A heavy weight of mail would cause a large amount of frictional sliding force to overcome. Overcoming such a frictional force could cause a jerking action to take place when the sliding tray is moved out from the interior of the mailbox housing.
Another aspect of prior art mailboxes disclosed in the prior art is a signal on the mailbox that mail has been deposited in the mailbox by the mailman. Conventionally, such a signal is provided when a mailman lowers a flag on the mailbox which the mailbox user has raised. A conventional mailbox signal flag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,891 of Wildish et al. Such a conventional flag signal has several disadvantages. First, it requires the mailbox user to remember to raise the flag. Second, it requires the mailman to remember to lower the flag. Often either the mailbox owner or the mailman forgets to carry out his part of the signalling operation.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique movable mailbox tray and the mailbox kit of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.